digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Great Demon Lords
The are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the . This group is also known as the "Mao" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology, a reference to 's , most notably Milton, J Paradise Lost by John Milton and ,Mathers, S. L. MacGregor (trans.), Crowley A. (ed.) The Lesser Key of Solomon the King (1904) 1995 reprint, ISBN 0-87728-847-X an anonymous 17th-century grimoire. There are also two "Super Demon Lords" who are closely related to the group. The Seven Great Demon Lords are the chief nobility of the Dark Area, and each member has the right to command legions of the "Nightmare Soldiers", if they so wish.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Beelzebumon] They are also able to subvert the cycle of reincarnation presided over by Anubimon; instead of having the chance to be reborn, the data of their victims becomes their own flesh and blood.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/belphemonragemode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Belphemon: Rage Mode] Despite their might, certain other demonic Digimon, such as GranDracmon, are powerful enough to stand outside their authority.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/granddracumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: GrandDracumon] Members Some of the species that are members of the Seven Great Demon Lords have also appeared as enemy Digimon in earlier seasons, but were not members of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Crests Each of the Seven Great Demon Lords possesses a unique Lucemon Shadowlord Mode's profile also names these , in a reference to the of Revelation. displayed in one of the seven colors of the . Each depicts one of the seals of the " ", a group of mythological entities who, under God, ruled over the 196 provinces of Heaven and presided over the natural world for 490 years each.Greer, J. M. The New Encyclopedia of the Occult ISBN 9781567183368 Each Olympian Spirit is associated with a heavenly body, also depicted on the Crest. Within the space between the two concentric circles is text stating a designated Level (this is "666" for all the crests, a reference to the " " mentioned in the Book of Revelation), System (the demon that traditionally represents the Demon Lord's respective sin), and Code (the Demon Lord's respective sin). At the bottom of the inner circle is text which specifies a caution for a Purgatory Level ranging between 1 and 7, corresponding to the arrangement of Purgatory within Dante Alighieri's . The structure of the text is in the following format: :LEVEL:___ SYSTEM:___ CODE:___ (repeated twice) :CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL ___ The seven Crests also appear together as the "Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins", worn by both Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Ogudomon, and appear as seals upon the "Gate of Deadly Sins". In Digimon World Data Squad, the individual Crests appear upon "Code Keys", mystical cards which can be used to transform a child suffering from a deadly sin into the respective Demon Lord. Gate of Deadly Sins The is engraved with the seals of the seven deadly sins. It is currently unknown what its purpose is. Super Demon Lords Both of the wear the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins, are derived from the , and digivolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] Fiction Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Weekly Featured Articles